Vascular diseases remain a common health problem which cause significant morbidity, loss of income, and death In the United States. The prevalence of common vascular diseases is expected to increase with the aging of the American population. The University of Minnesota recognizes that there is a shortage of trained medical practitioners to provide improved clinical care, to promote research in new diagnostic and therapeutic techniques, and to educate future vascular medicine practitioners. The applicant for this Vascular Diseases Academic Award has committed his career to research in vascular biology, clinical vascular medicine and curricular development. The University of Minnesota has a tradition of promoting multidisciplinary collaboration in the assessment of hypertension and hyperlipidemias, the development of new intravascular devices, and In pioneering vascular surgical techniques. Our institution is well- positioned to provide national leadership in the promulgation of epidemiologic methods and clinical trials to assess methods and outcomes for the treatment of vascular diseases. Under the auspices of this Award the applicant will coordinate the clinical activities of the Minnesota Vascular Diseases Center. The Vascular Center is composed of a multidisclplinary faculty dedicated to the diagnosis and treatment of all aspects of vascular diseases. A Vascular Biology Research Group will be established to Improve inter- laboratory collaboration in vascular biology, and to provide a readily identified avenue for the training of future vascular clinician- scientists. The applicant, Institution and collaborators for this Award will develop a comprehensive vascular diseases curriculum that will emphasize the role of preventive medicine, vascular~pathophysiology, bedside skills, and modern therapeutic approaches. A new vascular medicine fellowship program will be established to provide a core curriculum of vascular medicine training. The applicant will also establish a vascular continuing medical education curriculum for present primary practitioners. Senior vascular clinicians will, via their commitment to the Vascular Diseases Center and the Vascular Biology Research Program, provide a model for establishing the next generation of academic vascular medicine clinician-scientists.